


kisses for dinner

by umaibo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, fluff all over, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaibo/pseuds/umaibo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon for the prompt "roommates au".</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses for dinner

“Daichi, do you have your bento?” Suga was preparing breakfast for the both of them in the morning.

“Yes, it’s on my bag!” Daichi was dressing up to his new job – he was already late.

“Daichi, let me fix your tie, this is a mess!” Suga approaches his roommate with a small smile – the other is very tidy, but not when it comes to himself.

“You’re going to be late to your class, you know? I can take care of—”

“No you can’t, you’re a mess in the morning!” Suga was trying to scold Daichi, but that came out with a smile on his face. “There, all ready!”

“Thanks Suga! Woops, I’m late! Bye, I’ll be home around six!” Before leaving the house, Daichi kissed Suga’s cheek and rushed outside. A very blushing Suga was left in the middle of the kitchen with two plates on his hands and his eyes wide open.

“…what was that?”

*******

During lunch time, a co-worker asked Daichi about his bento – it was homemade, all neat and cute, and it even had a little panda made with rice.

“I’m so jealous, I also want a girlfriend who would make me a bento~”

Daichi stuttered and almost spitted whatever food he had on his mouth. “I-I don’t have a g-girlfriend! It was my roommate who—” Suddenly he came to his senses.

Yes, it was Suga who made this wonderful bento. And yes, he had kissed him in the morning before going to work.

_Oh god._

*******

Daichi reached home at six, just like he had told Suga that morning. He really wished his roommate wasn’t home, he wasn’t prepared _at all_ to look the other in the face like nothing had happened. Why the heck had he kissed Suga like it was nothing?! He was in so much trouble…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. “He’s here!”

“Ohh, you’re here Daichi, welcome home!” Suga’s usual greeting was there, nothing strange so far.

“Mmh, welcome home Suga… H-How was your day?” Daichi was sweating, and it wasn’t even summer.

Suga still hadn’t looked him in the face, as he was putting his things away. “It was good, classes are always tiresome and our department is a bit far away, but I’m used to it! After all, your kiss in the morning helped m— Daichi, are you alright?!”

Daichi had collapsed in the middle of the living room at the sound of Suga talking about that damn kiss. He could swear he saw an angel when Suga approached him and put both his hands on Daichi’s face, calling out to him.

*******

When Daichi woke up, he was laying down on the couch and Suga was sitting on the ground, right beside him. “Suga, are you alright now? You gave a scare, you know? You were seating so much, I thought you—” Suga couldn’t really finish his sentence, as his lips were taken by Daichi in a gentle kiss, even for his own surprise.

When they parted, Suga was a bit breathless and his eyes were wide open, looking at Daichi like he was completely out of his mind. “I… I had to make sure that what happened this morning wasn’t just a mistake, you know? I-I mean, now I know it wasn’t, but I… I…”

Suddenly, Suga just pulled him closer by his shirt and whispered a _shut up and kiss me, I was waiting for this for so long…_

Needless to say, their dinner was filled with sweet kisses.


End file.
